The Discovery
by Blackbird
Summary: The Predacons find an alien creature and a new Maximal is introduced.


**THE DISCOVERY**

The stasis pod had hit the planet violently. It was embedded in the ground, there were cracks all over it, wires hanging out, and sparks were flying everywhere. Airazor walked over to the pod to check on the protoform, although in the back of her mind she already knew the answer. She looked at the and sighed. She walked back to where Tigatron was standing.   
"This protoform's dead," she informed him.   
He almost didn't hear the statement. He was standing in his beast mode, fixated on a mountain range, slightly growling.   
"That mountain range isn't natural," he stated.   
"How do you know?"   
"I can sense it."   
"Well then, we should investigate."   
"Agreed," He said nodding.   
He sprinted for the mountain range. Airazor flew up, transformed into beast mode and followed him. After a little while the pair reached the mountain range and transformed into robot mode. They began examining it.   
"It looks like rock to me," Airazor said.   
"Yes, but looks can be deceiving," Tigatron said grimly.   
He began to feel the rock and then knocked on it, there was a slight 'clang' sound.   
"That sounded like metal!" Airazor exclaimed.   
"Apparently there's more to this mountain than meets the eye."   
"Maybe there'll be some answers in that cave," Airazor suggested, pointing to a nearby cave.   
"Your right. We should investigate."   
Airazor nodded and they headed for the cave. As they entered, they heard the hum of ancient machinery springing to live. Lights flickered on to reveal a scene of pure horror. Airazor gasped at the site before her. Tigatron simply stood there. There were bodies of aliens laying everywhere. Limbs were torn from their sockets, and what could best be called blood, lined the floors, walls, and consoles.   
"W-what do you think happened?" Airazor asked, barely able to get the words out.   
"I don't know. But maybe we will find the answers elsewhere in this ship." Tigatron replied.   
They exited the room and began to search the ship, finding the same scene of carnage in every room and down every corridor. Finally, they reached what looked like a science lab. At the far end there was a broken containment unit, and even more bodies scattered around. Airazor looked around and saw a computer console on one of the walls.   
"Maybe that console can tell us something," she suggested.   
"That is if we can get it to work," Tigatron noted.   
"Still, it couldn't hurt to try."   
Airazor walked over to the console and wiped off the blood, then began to press random buttons praying to Primus she'd find the right sequence. Out of pure luck she did. The screen switched on and an alien's form filled it. The alien began to speak, giving general information about the ship and its crew, which Airazor and Tigatron would appreciate if they could understand what was being said. Fortunately there was also a video display to accompany the words. The first few minutes were just daily operations, but when the screen came on for the fifth time, it revealed something unexpected. In the containment unit in the back was a new alien, infant-like, and clearly not of the same race controlling the ship. The next few entries showed the growth of the new born, it was incredible. In only a few short weeks it reached full size, or what appeared to be full size. It was tall, humanoid, and had claws, fangs, and had small spikes all over its body. To put it simply; it looked dangerous. The next entry was the worst and the last. Somehow it had broken free and was now slaughtering the scientists. It let out an ear-piercing screech so powerful that Tigatron and Airazor had to put their hand on their head to try to block it out. Then, the one who had done the recordings before reappeared saying something, perhaps a warning, but the creature attacked and the screen went blank. Tigatron and Airazor were left standing there, feeling sorrow for the ships crew.   
"W-what do you think will happen after that?" Airazor asked breaking the silence.   
"It must have attacked the rest of the crew and caused the ship to crash. Then, somehow it took the appearance of a mountain," Tigatron reasoned.   
"Do you think the creature survived?"   
"I don't know. We should report this back to the others." Airazor nodded, they both transformed, and began to make their way out of the ship. As soon as they were out they ran and flew as fast as they could, trying to get as far away from the ship as possible. If they had studied the area more thoroughly they might have noticed they were being watched. In a cave near where the ship had crashed was the same creature from the recording. It had watched the newcomers enter and leave its home and now was curious, so it followed them, waiting for the perfect time to strike. 

****

Elsewhere, some of the other Maximals were having more luck with the pad they found.   
"There. Finished," Rhinox exclaimed.   
"You mean it will work?" Cheetor asked.   
"It should."   
"It better," groaned Blackbird. "I've got better things to do than just stand here all day.   
"Like what?!" Cheetor asked sarcastically.   
"Well, I could…then I could…ah, nevermind." Rhinox chuckled, then turned back to the stasis pod.   
"All I have to do is switch on the DNA sequencers," he stated. He pressed a button and a small globe extended.   
"Searching for compatible life-forms," the pod computer droned. A beam of light extended and swept across the landscape. After about a minute it retracted.   
"Compatible life-form found. Beginning replication." The machinery let out a soft hum as it worked. After it stopped, there was a few seconds of silence.   
"Well?" asked Blackbird, somewhat impatient. The lid popped open and a fox stepped out. It looked at the tree Maximals with a confused look on its face.   
"Who are you?" it asked, in a female voice.   
"It is alive?" Blackbird shouted.   
"What's his problem?" she asked.   
"That's just the way he is," Rhinox stated. "I'm Rhinox, that's Cheetor, and that's Blackbird. Now, who are you?"   
"I think my name is Nightfox."   
"Fitting," Rhinox chuckled.   
"Uh, maybe it would be easier to talk to you if I transform. Nightfox Maximize!" She transformed into a medium size, slender female.   
"Whoa," Blackbird gasped, somewhat awestruck.   
"What'd you say?"   
"Kaniffamifaggee."   
She gave him an awkward look.   
"We can discuss all this back at the base," Rhinox said, then transformed and began to walk towards the base. Nightfox and Cheetor followed suit. Blackbird stood there for a second, then smacked himself on the forehead.   
_Stupid_, he thought to himself.   
He transformed and got up to the others. 

****

Tigatron stopped in a forest clear and Airazor landed next to him.   
"We should be in communicator range now," Tigatron said.   
"This is Tigratron to Maximal base."   
~Maximal base here~, Optimus said over the comm-link. Tigatron and Airazor looked at each other in surprise.   
"Optimus! Is it really you?!" Airazor said, still hardly believing it.   
~Yes~.   
"But, we thought you were…"   
~Dead?~   
"Well, yeah."   
~ It's a long story. One I'll be happy to tell you when get back. Also, there are some new Maximals you should meet. One of them has an amazing story.~   
"More amazing than your return from death?"   
~Let's just say he knows how I feel.~   
"What?"   
~I'll explain later. Now why did you call?~   
"We also found something amazing," Tigatron said.   
~Well, I'd like to hear about it.~   
"We'll be there soon. Tigatron out." 

****

Tarantulas sat at a computer console typing in a sequence, then looked over the readout. Megatron walked up behind him.   
"How goes the project?" he asked.   
"Slowly!" Tarantulas barked.   
Megatron let out a slight growl. "But can do it, can't you?"   
"Yes, but it's going to take time. Reprogramming a protoform and building one from scratch are two different things. Not to mention I have to find a way to create a spark."   
"Not to worry Legs," Megatron and Tarantulas turned around to see Blackarachnia enter the room, "I've already figured that part out."   
"What?! How?!" Tarantulas asked.   
"Oh, I just hacked some of your files and filled all the gaps."   
"You did what?!"   
"You heard me."   
"I swear, if you ever hack my files again I'll…"   
"You'll what?!"   
The bickering of the two spiders was broken up as Megatron's comm-link beeped on.   
"Megatron here. Report."   
~Wazzzpinator has news!~ the excited wasp called over the comm.   
"What have you found?"   
~Wazzzpinator was watching tiger-bot and bird-bot.~   
"Yes!"   
~Made contact with their base.~   
"Yeess?"   
~Then they leave.~   
"What are you getting at?!"   
~After they leave, a creature showed up. Biiig creature.~   
"A creature? You're sure it's not one of the Maximals or a local life-form?"   
~Pozzzitive!~   
"Is it still there?"   
~Yezzz.~   
"Good. Stay there and watch it. The rest of the Predacons will be there soon. Megatron out."   
"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Blackarachnia asked.   
"He maybe a fool, but a liar he is not, noo. That wasp might have stumbled on to something that can help us win the Beast War once and for all. Tarantulas, put this project on hold for now, and Inferno and Quickstrike, we're going to need everyone."   
"Even if he is telling the truth, how are you going to capture this thing?" Tarantulas asked.   
"I think I have an answer to that," Blackarachnia interjected.   
"Do tell," Megatron ordered.   
"I devised an energy net. I was going to use it on the Maximals, but I'm sure it will work on that thing too."   
"Good, then get it and prepare to move out in five cycles."   
She turned and left the room. Tarantulas saved all the recent data and left to find the other Predacons. Megatron was left in the room with only his thoughts. A wide grin came across his face as he thought of the possibilities for this creature. 

****

The entry hatch closed as Tigatron and Airazor walked into the base, both looking as if they had seen a ghost. That's because to them they had.   
"Optimus," Airazor whispered, "it is you!"   
"Of course," the Maximal commander responded.   
"But how?"   
"When the alien devise detonated, it left a hole in transwarp space. I sent out my core consciousness to find and bring back Optimus' spark," Rhinox explained.   
"I see there were a few changes as well," Tigatron pointed out.   
"Yes, I know," Optimus chuckled. "Now, there are some new members of the team I'd like you to meet."   
He turned to face the three new Maximals.   
"That one's Silverbolt," he said, pointing to the new member. Silverbolt turned from the console he was working on to face them, and nodded in acknowledgment.   
"Whoa. What's his deal?" Airazor asked, surprised at the Maximal's awkward appearance.   
"I'll explain later. That one is Nightfox, we just found him a few cycles ago."   
Airazor smiled. "Well, it will be nice to have another female around here to talk to," she said.   
"Blackbird is the one I told you about."   
"The one who 'knows how you feel'?" Tigatron asked.   
"Yes. Now this may come as a shock to you, but unlike some of us, he didn't take the name of an ancient Autobot. He is an ancient Autobot."   
"By the Matrix," Tigatron exclaimed.   
"'In theory, yes!'" Blackbird said.   
"What do you mean?" Optimus asked, giving him a quizzical look.   
"Well, it's the best explanation I could come up with," Rhinox stated. All the attention was now turned towards him.   
"How so?" Optimus asked.   
"Well, history says that Optimus Prime used the Matrix to destroy Unicron, and unfortunately Blackbird was caught in the explosion. I believe that somehow the Matrix opened a hole in time and space and sent his spark here. That would also explain the anomaly we detected before we found him."   
"Wait a minute!" Airazor interjected. "You're saying this is the same guy who risked his life to save Cybertron. Are you sure?"   
"Oh. We are quite sure," Dinobot said, stalking into the room in velociraptor-mode. "You see he fits Blackbird's profile perfectly."   
"Geez, what's up his butt?" Blackbird whispered to Rattrap.   
"What did you say?" Dinobot asked in an annoyed tone.   
"I said 'Reading is good! Can we start the story now?'"   
Dinobot growled while shaking his head, and began to leave the room.   
"'There goes my hero. Watch him as he goes!'" Blackbird sang out sarcastically.   
Dinobot turned around quickly.   
"That's it! I've had enough!" Dinobot shouted angrily.   
"Dinobot Maximize!"   
He transformed, with his sword and rotor blade ready.   
"I'm going to send you back to the afterlife!"   
"'No you won't! 'Cause I'll kick you in the nuts!'"   
Everyone turned and gave Blackbird an odd look.   
"What?!" everyone asked at once.   
"Nothing," Blackbird said sheepishly. 

****

Waspintor had watched the creature for a long time. He had seen it slaughter a deer that had walked by, and any other animal it could get its claws on. Although Waspintor was high enough not to be seen, he was still scared.   
"Wazzzpinator not care what Megatron say Wazzzpinator leaving," he muttered to himself.   
He turned to leave and found himself face-to-face with Inferno.   
"You will do what the royalty commands," the ant scolded.   
For once Waspinator was actually glad to see the larger Predacon. Megatron soon flew over and hovered next to the two Predacons.   
"So, where is this creature you were talking about?" he asked Waspinator.   
"There," Waspinator answered, pointing to it with one of his front legs.   
Megatron hovered forward to get a better look at the thing.   
"Magnificent," he whispered to himself.   
He turned around to face Waspinator and Inferno again.   
"Waspinator, transform and prepare to attack."   
"A-attack?"   
"Yes you fool! Now do it!"   
Waspinator nodded frantically, then transformed and readied his weapon. Meanwhile, on the ground, Quickstike, Tarantulas, and Blackarachina readied themselves to attack. Blackarachina transformed and set up a small devise.   
"Megatron," said into her comm-link, "the devise is ready. All you have to do is get that in range."   
"Perfect, yeess," Megatron said to himself. "Now down to business. PREDACONS ATTACK!!"   
The creature's attention was tuned upwards as it heard the strange roar. It looked up just in time to see Inferno and Waspinator blasting away with their weapons. It began to run away, but was soon ambushed by Quickstirke and Tarantulas. It turned and ran into the forest, and soon caught up to Blackarachnia. She pressed a button on the devise and large beam of energy shot out entangled the creature.   
"Well?" Megatron asked into his comm.   
~ I have it. ~ Blackarachina said triumphantly.   
"Good. All Predacons return to base, we have our prize, yeess." 

****

When it woke up the creature saw that it was in a containment unit. It looked at the glass and saw Megatron standing behind it. It charged and tried to brake the glass. Megatron quickly pressed a button on the control panel and room lit up as lasers turned on. The creature convulsed in pain. Megatron pressed the button again and the lasers stopped. The creature got up and began to run towards the glass again. Megatron placed his hand over the button and creature stopped in mid-charge.   
"My, my, aren't we the fast learner, yeess," Megatron said.   
He turned around to face Tarantulas.   
"Well Tarantulas, have you found away to control that thing?"   
"I think so. I can place a mental over rider on it, that will make it follow your every command," Tarantulas stated.   
"That is, if it doesn't kill you first," Blackarachnia interjected.   
The creature watched as the strange beings talked to each other. It looked down and noticed that one of the floor boards had a small crack in it. It looked up again to see if it was being watched, then crouched down and began tearing away the panels. Soon the hole big enough for it to fit through, and it slithered its way down the passage. Now it was free, on a new with new prey. 

****

The Maxiamls all had looks of disbelief on their faces as Tigatron and   
Airazor finished their report.   
"What do you think happen to the creature?" Optimus asked.   
"I honestly don't know," Tigatron responded. "It might have escaped after the ship crashed. The hole in the side look like it was tore open."   
"Rhinox, do you think that the creature is still alive?" Optimus asked.   
"Hard to say. From what they said that ship crashed here even before us. And who knows how long that thing's life span is?" Rhinox responded.   
"Well, that's just Prime."   
"Well, if is still alive, I hope we never run into it," Airazor said.   
"Amen to that, sister," Rattrap scoffed.   
Just then, the transmitter began beeping.   
"Now what?" Rattrap groaned.   
"It's a distress signal…from the Preds!" Rhinox said astonished.   
"Are you sure?" Optimus asked in disbelief.   
"Yes. Here I'll patch it through."   
Megatron's voice soon filled the room.   
~ Optimus Primal! I need your help! It broke free, destroyed the rest of the Predacons, and now it's after me! ~   
"What is? Megatron slow down!"   
~ There's no time! ~   
There was a thunderous pounding in the background, then a crashing sound.   
~ NO! ~   
The next sound was Megatron firing his blaster, followed by a horrible roar, then nothing but static. Airazor and Tigatron had a look of horror about them.   
"W-what happened?" Cheetor asked, still shaken for the sound of the roar.   
"Something cut the transmission," Rhinox stated.   
"But what?" Silverbolt asked.   
"And what was that sound?" Nightfox added.   
"Hmm. Megatron said 'it', and ideas what he was talking about?" Optimus asked Rhinox.   
"HA! It is obviously a Predacon trap!" Dinobot interjected.   
"I don't think so. Megatron sounded scared, and it takes a lot scare Megatron. Dinobot, you should know that better than anyone else," Optimus said.   
"So then, what was it?" Rattrap asked.   
"I believe I know," Tigatron said softly.   
"Well, don't keep us in suspense. What was it?" Blackbird asked.   
"That roar was the same sound the creature from the ship made."   
"Awww man! You're sayin' the same thing that killed those aliens is in the Pred base!" Rattrap whinnied.   
"Don't say it like it's a bad thing," Blackbird commented.   
"I didn't that was bad. What I am sayin' is bad, is that we're probably gonna have ta go an' stop that thing. Right?" Rattrap asked looking at Optimus.   
"Right," Optimus responded.   
"You can't be serious big 'bot?!" Cheetor asked.   
"We can't let this thing run around free, we have to stop it."   
"We're all gonna die," Rattrap groaned. 

****

The Maximals, all in beast form, stood just outside the Predacon base. It was eerily quite.   
"Well, the base defenses are down, and I'm not reading any Pred signatures." Rhinox stated. "Should we proceed?"   
"Yes, but everyone be careful," Optimus cautioned.   
Everyone transformed and readied their weapons. They made way into the base. The lights had been destroyed or there were no lights, with Predacons it was hard to tell. They walked down a hallway, each remembering Megatron's transmission and trying not to think of the creature that might attack them. The ship was silent, too silent. The silence was soon broken though.   
" 'Ewww dark. Stem low'," Blackbird blurted out.   
The Maximals didn't understand the joke, but they appreciated it, at least it took off some of the tension. Finally, they reached the command center, were there was a small some of light. There was a great amount of damage. Computer systems were torn apart, wires were laying everywhere, but the worst part was what was left of the unfortunate Predacon who had run into the creature. Waspinator's body parts were laying all over the room.   
" 'Oh my God! They killed Kenny!' ," Blackbird yelled.   
Optimus sighed. "We'd should try to find the others Preds. Maybe we'll find one alive who could tell us what happened," Optimus ordered.   
"But, Rhinox said he didn't pick up and Pred signatures," Rattrap argued.   
"Just humor me."   
The Maximal began to head in different directions, but Optimus quickly add, "And if you run into the creature contact the rest of us, and we'll help you as fast as we can."   
They all nodded and continued to head in their directions. 

****

Optimus walked through the now shattered entrance to Megatron's quarters. He surveyed the damage and spotted Megatron's body, or at least half of it, in a corner. He walked over to inspect the body closer. There were claws marks all over it, an arm was missing, and the worst part was the face. It wasn't the marks, it was the expression frozen on it, an expression of absolute terror.   
_What have I gotten all of us into?_ Optimus asked himself in thought.   
He turned and left the room, trying to block the thoughts of what might happen to his crew form his mind. 

****

Blackarachnia was trapped, unconscious, in a cocoon the creature had built. She began to wake up when she heard foot steps.   
"Finally, someone's come to rescue…oh no, not **you**!" she said we she saw her rescuer was.   
Airazor lowered her gun and walked over to the cocoon, laughing slightly.   
"Oh this is priceless," she said with a broad smile.   
"Just get me out of here!" Blackarachnia demanded.   
"Now why would I want to do that?"   
"Because you're a Maximal, it's your job."   
"You're right…"   
Airazor began tearing away pieces of the cocoon until Blackarachnia was free. She began walking away, but stopped when she felt Airazor's gun on her back.   
"…but that doesn't have to like it. Now get those claws in the air and start walking."   
With one other option she did, and the two headed off to rejoin the rest of the Maximals. 

****

The other Maximals had already regrouped in the command center.   
"Did anyone find anything?" Optimus asked.   
They all shook their heads.   
"Nothing. 'This place is a tomb'," Blackbird said grimly.   
"Not exactly!" Airazor called.   
Everyone turned around and saw the prisoner she had with her.   
"Well look who it is," Blackbird said with an obnoxious smile.   
Blackarachnia would have loved to pound the slag out of him, but unfortunately since she had a gun trained on her, and the other Maximals could easily blast her, she couldn't.   
"Where did you find her?" Optimus asked.   
"In back, wrapped up in some kind of cocoon," Airazor explained.   
"That could be why my scanner didn't pick up her signal," Rhinox said.   
"Maybe," Optimus agreed, "but right I want some answers. What happened here?" he asked Blackarachnia.   
"If you must know, we found an alien creature and brought back to the base," she started.   
"Which shall be hence fourth known as; Mistake #1," Blackbird cut-in.   
"Whatever. Any ways, we were going to find a way to use it against you. Unfortunately it broke free and started to destroy the ship. Soon it began to destroy us. The last I remember it swiped me, then I woke up in a cocoon, then she found me," she said turning her head in Airazor's direction. "What are you doing here, any ways?" she added.   
"Megatron called us for help and it looks like you need it. The first order of business is to find this thing," Optimus said.   
Their attention was quickly turned to a loud noise behind them. Everyone turned around, weapons readied, to find Cheetor and a piece of machinery on the floor.   
"Sorry," he said sheepishly.   
"Kiddo, do me a favor and never do that again!" Rattrap yelled.   
"I said I was sorry."   
"Well, there was the distraction, so unless movies have lied to my the thing should show up right there!" Blackbird said, pointing to a piece of the floor behind them.   
As if on cue, the creature burst up form the exact place. It stood there and looked at the Maximals, who were to stunned to fire, then let out of ferocious roar and dove back into the hole. The Maximals regained their senses.   
"Should we follow it?" Rhinox asked Optimus.   
"No, that's probably what it wants. We should split up into groups of two and search the ship for it," Optimus said.   
" 'Sounds like a really crappy plan, but okay'," Blackbird scoffed.   
"You got a better idea?" Optimus asked in an angered tone.   
"Well…um…"   
"I didn't think so. Now, Rhinox you're with me. Dinobot and Silverbolt you're together; Cheetor and Rattrap; Blackbird and Nightfox; and Airazor and Tigatron, and take her with you," Optimus said, gesturing towards Blackarachnia.   
"And just so she won't try anything," Rhinox said, tying Blackarachnia's claws behind her back with a piece of wire.   
"Why do I have to go?" Blackarachnia asked.   
"Because you know this ship," Optimus answered.   
"And besides, if we run into this thing we're going to need someone to act as bait," Airazor said.   
Blackarachnia let out a soft snarl, and then the Maximal teams headed of in different directions. 

****

Optimus and Rhinox walked down corridor, weapons ready, looking for any sign of the creature.   
"Anything yet?" Optimus asked.   
Rhinox looked up from his scanner.   
"Nothing. I'm not even sure if this thing will pick up that creature, it's only designed to pick up Maximal or Predacon signatures."   
"Well, keep trying and alert me of anything out of the ordin…"   
He was cut off as a pair of hands sprang up from the floor and dragged him down.   
"OPTIMUS!!" Rhinox bellowed and then jumped down the hole to find his commander.   
The creature had Optimus pinned to a wall and was about to strike the fatal blow, when Rhinox shot at it. It quickly spun around and leapt at him. He was trying to aim and shoot, but it was too late. The creature knocked the gun out of his hand, nearly tearing off his arm, and began to tear away piece after piece.   
"RHINOX!" Optimus yelled bringing his twin cannons on-line.   
He shot at the creature and it off into the darkness. Optimus flipped his cannons back onto his back, and went to help his friend.   
"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.   
"A few cycles in the CR chamber and I'll be good as new," Rhinox answered in a weak voice. "You'd better contact the others."   
"Right." He turned on his comm-link. "This is Optimus. Rhinox and I ran into the creature. It injured him and ran off, so be on alert. If you do find it, hold it there as long as you can, call the rest of us, and the rest of us well be there to help. Optimus out." 

****

Blackbird and Nightfox turned the corner and found nothing.   
"Huh? You know, you'd think something that big wouldn't hard to miss," Blackbird said.   
"I know," Nightfox agreed. She looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe it's using the vents."   
"Maybe. I guess someone should check it out."   
Nightfox brought her head down and looked at Blackbird.   
"On no! NO, no, no, no, no. No way. No how," he said backing away and waving his hands in front of his face.   
"But you're the only flier here."   
"So?"   
"So, you're able to get up there better than me."   
"Yeah, but…"   
"No 'buts', just do it."   
"Fine! 'Lousy red-headed, life sucking…'," Blackbird grumbled to himself as he floated upwards.   
Nightfox chuckled to herself.   
_Cute and funny_, she thought.   
Blackbird lifted one panel up, took out a small light and began to look around the vent. When turned completely around he saw the creature heading right for him!   
" 'HOLY HELL!!'" he yelled as he flew downwards firing at the vent.   
Soon, the creature jumped out of the vent and hit Blackbird, knocking him to the ground and causing him to loose his weapon. It moved closer to him, then Nightfox began firing at it. It turned and leapt at her, but she rolled to the left and avoided it. Unfortunately it quickly regained its composure and knocked Nightfox's weapons out of her hand. It was to swipe at her when Blackbird jumped on it and stuck a jagged piece of metal into it. It screamed out of pain, grabbed Blackbird and threw him off of it, slamming him into a wall, and then ran off. Nightfox went over to help Blackbird.   
"Are you O.K.?" she asked.   
" 'Well, I won't do **that** again'," he said, shacking his head.   
"What did you think you were doing any ways?"   
" 'Well, believe me Mike, I calculated the odds of this succeeding versus the odds I was doing something incredibly stupid and I…went ahead anyway.'"   
"But you're okay?"   
"Yeah, I guess."   
"Good, then let's get going."   
"Where?"   
"To follow that thing."   
" 'WHY!'"   
"Because, that's what we told to do. So, let's go."   
Blackbird sighed and they both headed after the creature. 

****

Dinobot and Silverbolt entered other corridor and looked around.   
"I can't stand this! Where** is** this thing!" Dinobot yelled.   
"You **want** to find it?!" Silverbolt asked amazed.   
"It would be better than finding nothing!"   
Dinobot stalked down the corridor, turned another corner, and was immediately hurled back into the wall, claw marks running from his chest to his head. The creature turned the corner and saw Silverbolt. It let out another roar and headed for him. He shot and sent it flying back. It clutched its wounds, then tore a hole in the floor and dove down into it.   
"This is Silverbolt," he started into his comm-link, "Dinobot and I ran into the creature. It attacked him, but I wounded it and it ran off. I still going it follow it. Silverbolt out." 

****

Rattrap and Cheetor watched the creature room outside the room. It was huddled in a corner clutching its wounds.   
"Whoa. Silverbolt must have done a good job," Cheetor pointed out.   
"Don't start feel sorry for it kid. If it spots us in deep slag," Rattrap warned. He turned on his comm-link. "Yo Optimus! This is Rattrap. Cheetor and I found the thing in a storage room on the lower deck. You and everybody else better get here fast."   
~ O.K. You two stay there and the rest of us will home in on your coordinates. Optimus out. ~   
"Alright, but hurry," Rattrap moaned. 

****

Optimus and the of the Maximals soon showed up.   
"So where is it?" Optimus responded.   
"Right there," Rattrap said pointing into the room.   
Optimus step forward and look at it. He turned around and looked at Blackarachnia, who was still tied up.   
"Are there any other ways out of there?" he asked her.   
"No, this is the last deck and only thing underneath here is a lava pit," she replied.   
"Hey! That gives me an idea," Blackbird said.   
"What?" Optimus asked.   
"Well, if we can get someone it there, we can shot a hole around it and send it crashing into the lava pit."   
"Hmm. It could work. But who do we send in?"   
All eyes turned to Rattrap.   
"Ooohh no! I ain't goin' in there! It was bird boy's idea, let him go!" Rattrap argued.   
"Hey, I've already had to face that thing!"   
While the Maximals argued amongst themselves, Blackarachnia backed away, cut the wire, transformed, and scurried out of the room unnoticed. 

****

Blackbird walked into the room reluctantly, armed with Rhinox's chain gun. The creature easily noticed him and leapt. Blackbird rolled out of the way and shot at the floor around the creature. A piece of the floor fell out of the ship, but the creature had too fast. It pinned Blackbird against a wall, fortunately his hand was still free and he shot a circle on the floor around creature. Another piece of the floor gave way and this time creature went down with it. The creature hit the lava and roared out of pain. Blackbird stepped out of the room.   
"I did it!" he proclaimed.   
"So, now want do we do?" Cheetor asked.   
~ Leave! ~ Blackarachnia's voice cried over the intercom.   
"I can't believe it! She got away!" Airazor said.   
~ Indeed. Now you all have five cycles to leave before the ship's defense come on-line. ~   
"Geez! Talk out gratitude!" Blackbird complained.   
"At least she gave us five cycles. So let's not waste them," Optimus said.   
The Maximals picked up their wounded and left the ship in a hurry. 

****

Optimus placed Rhinox in the CR chamber. Turned to face the rest of the Maximals.   
"It will take some time before Rhinox and Dinobot are repaired," he stated.   
"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Cheetor asked.   
"Enjoy some hard earned rest."   
"Now you're makin' sense!" Rattrap blurted out. "A few megacycles in tha ol' recharging bed and I'll be good as new."   
He walked out of the room to his personal quarters. The rest of the Maximals went to their own quarters as well. 

****

Nightfox walked down the hall to her quarters. She stopped when she heard a strange noise coming from Blackbird's quarters. It was singing. Out of curiosity she put her ear on the door and listened.   
" 'Maybe in another life   
I could find you there   
Pulled away before your time   
I can't deal it's so unfair   
And it feeels   
And it feeels like   
Heaven's so far away   
And it feeels   
Yeah it feeels like   
The world as grown cold   
Now that you've gone away   
Leaving flowers on your grave   
Show that I still care   
But black roses and hail Marys   
Can't bring back what's taken from me   
I reach to the sky   
And call out your name   
And if I could trade   
I would   
And it feeels   
And it feeels like   
Heaven's so for away   
And it stiiings   
Yeah it stiiings now   
The world is so cold   
Now that you've gone away   
Gone away   
Gone away   
Gone away   
Yeah yeah   
ooohhh   
I said yeah   
yeah   
I reach to the sky   
And call out your name   
Oh please let me trade   
I would   
And it feeels   
And it feeels like   
Heaven's so far away   
And it feeels   
Yeah it feeels like   
The world is so cold   
Now that you've gone away   
Gone away   
Gone away   
Gone away   
Yeah yeah'"   
The rest was just odd noises. Nightfox stepped back. There was a certain sadness in Blackbird's voice. Nightfox pressed a button on a panel next to the door, it emitted a beeping sound.   
"Who is it?" Blackbird asked.   
"It's me, Nightfox," she answered. "Can I come in?"   
"Sure."   
She pressed another button and door slide open. She walked in and saw Blackbird sitting in a chair, staring at a picture of Starfire on a computer screen.   
"Was that someone you knew?" she asked.   
"Yes," he sighed.   
"You cared for her?"   
"Deeply."   
"Well, maybe you'll find someone else."   
"That's the weird thing! I think I already have."   
"Who?"   
"Well, I'll give you a hint, it's not Airazor," he said looking her directly in the eyes.   
"Oh. Look I have to go."   
"Sure."   
She walked out of the room, thinking she had just been told.   
_He might actually care for me_, she thought. _I can't believe it. No, what I can't believe is how I reacted! He poured his heart out to me, and I left! He probably thought he scared me away! I should go back and apologize, maybe him how I feel. No, he obviously wants to be alone now. I'll talk to him later._   
She continued to walk to her quarters. It was odd, she had been a Maximal for about a day and she already had a lot to think about.   


THE END


End file.
